


Sweet Dreams

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Song Lyrics, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wet Dream, italics are majorly abused in this fic, pls ignore them, tags are a mess as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Stars fading but I linger on, dear -Still craving your kiss.I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,Just saying this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy okay. so i have had the worst ever writer's block in the history of ever over these past few days but i really wanted to write something at least. and i really wanted to use this song. /so/ finally after months (what felt like) of agony, i came up with this idea of doing the time skips w/ the lyrics and i'm pretty proud of it even though i'm sure i could do it much more justice. also, [here's the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4T3tMkjRig) that you can listen to if u want bc this is what it's based off of

Stars shining bright above you;  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'.  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree.  
Dream a little dream of me.

\---

_He’s skating again in this one, so it’s nothing too out of the ordinary. Yuuri’s seen it all before, in dreams and in real life. Right now it’s a dream though, and right now they’re at the Ice Castle from what Yuuri can tell, and Victor is on the ice._

_Yuuri leans on the edge of the rink, on the outside of it. He has his eyes intently set on Victor, but he’s not sure that Victor can see him. He’s not really sure he wants Victor to see him._

_It’s one of Victor’s old routines, one that Yuuri personally believed he didn’t get the score he deserved for it. But Yuuri doesn’t really think of that right now, he just thinks of Victor, and what it’s like to watch him skate._

_Yuuri feels all sorts of things when Victor skates, it all depends on what he’s skating. Right now he’s skating soft, he’s not attacking it like he sometimes does. His hair is down and it’s long and it’s falling all around him, flowing this way and that all depending on his jumps and spins. His jumps oh God, his jumps._

_Yuuri watches them all, he tries to take them all in, he tries to remember every move Victor makes. It all flows, the way his limbs move. The music in the background overlays all of it in this beautiful symphony that Yuuri feels honored to get to watch._

_Victor moves across the ice like he was born to do so, like he was made for it. Distantly, Yuuri thinks he was, he is. It would be a sin if Victor Nikiforov was to do anything other than skate on the ice like he is right now. Like he does every time he steps on the ice._

_Yuuri thinks it’ll go on for forever. That it will never stop and he’ll be able to get lost in the way Victor moves for forever. But eventually, things do come to a stop. Victor slows down, and the music calms, and all the sudden he's looking at Yuuri with blue eyes filled with something that makes Yuuri want to melt._

_“So, what did you think?”_

_Victor’s voice breaks Yuuri out of the trance he’s been in. It breaks him out of something more. Like when someone taps on a thin layer of ice. Yuuri’s speechless and he didn’t even know Victor was going to talk to him. It jars him enough so that he’s waking up._

\---

When Yuuri wakes up he’s breathing a little faster than usual. He’s met with a dark room, the only light dim and coming from a small little night light Mari gave him once she said she was too old for it. Yuuri, being a teenager now himself, probably doesn’t need it either, but he still keeps it.

He focuses on the glow of it for a minute before he back tracks and goes over the dream in his head. He goes over the ways Victor moved. He goes over the feeling he felt when he watched. Victor’s words echo in his head and Yuuri can only imagine Victor talking to him like that in real life. Skating for him. Asking him what he thought of it. It seems far fetched enough to make Yuuri’s stomach lurch in that sad way it does when one realizes that that certain thing you want so so bad is unachievable.

Yuuri, who had sat up, flops back down, head on his pillow. He takes a breath and closes his eyes. 

Dreams about Victor are fairly common, especially since Yuuri just got to watch him at a competition recently. Yuuri is currently back in Japan, at home, and Victor is probably somewhere else winning gold again. They’re undoubtedly far apart. 

It doesn’t stop Yuuri from dreaming about him though.

\---

Say nighty-night and kiss me;  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
While I'm alone, blue as can be,  
Dream a little dream of me.

\---

_This time is different, but not as different as one would think, not as different as Yuuri would consider it. This time Victor is still skating, but Yuuri’s skating too. They’re not skating together exactly, they’re just kind of both on the ice. Yuuri is skating idly around the rink and watching Victor skate._

_Yuuri watches and watches and this horrible feeling washes over him that Victor can’t see him. It shouldn’t be that horrible in all honesty, but in this situation it is. In this situation Yuuri wants Victor to see him, he wants Victor to know how much Yuuri appreciates everything he does, on and off ice. Even though Yuuri doesn’t really know him off ice._

_The thought makes the feeling washing over Yuuri worse._

_So, suddenly there’s this horrific longing that Yuuri isn’t all too unfamiliar with. He knows the feeling, he knows it well. The feeling of yearning for the ability to just talk to him for God’s sake. Yuuri is skating around, trying to catch Victor’s attention, and he’s just about ready to give up. He’s skating to the edge of the rink when-_

_“Yuuri.”_

_It echoes through the rink, and it makes everything in Yuuri freeze. This time it doesn’t snap him out of the dream though, it’s not like taping on ice. But the feeling of ice running through Yuuri replaces it._

_Yuuri turns to Victor with a slight sense of dread that he isn’t too sure he should have to begin with. Victor looks at him with a lopsided grin and kind, playful eyes._

_“Come here.”_

_“Why?” Yuuri asks, but he skates towards Victor as he says it so he’s not so sure what good it does to ask._

_“Have you ever done pair skating?”_

_Victor reaches out his hand for Yuuri’s, and there’s only a second of debate in Yuuri’s mind on what to do next._

_“No,” Yuuri replies as he takes Victor’s hand. It’s soft, it’s warm. It makes Yuuri shiver._

_“That’s a shame,” Victor says, pushing off with one foot and starting to glide across the ice. Yuuri, holding his hand, follows._

_“Have you?” Yuuri asks, his voice meek._

_“Once or twice,” Victor replies, reaching out for Yuuri’s other hand. “So this will be the third time,” he tells Yuuri, who blanks for a second before realization washes over him._

_“What-?”_

_“Shh,” Victor interrupts him. “I want to skate with you, Yuuri.”_

_And that’s it. They’re skating together. Yuuri knows, in his rational mind, that they can’t exactly do that since pair skating takes negotiation and discussion and all they did was skate around together without talking, but Yuuri doesn’t really have the mind to care. Until he wakes up._

\---

When Yuuri wakes up he feels as what he would describe as impending doom. It’s not like it was a bad dream, it was a really good one actually, but Yuuri knows something like that would never happen.

He huffs an angry breath and rolls over when he is in his bed. He’s older now, but the night light is still there and so are all the posters of Victor. Yuuri can barely see them in the dim light of his room, but he can make out the features of Victor in one of the posters and he frowns.

He can only imagine if Victor paid attention to him. He can only imagine what it would be like to hold his hand or skate by his side. He looks away from the poster and sighs. The most he could ever do would be share a podium with him, and that was about the least likely thing to ever happen in the history of ever.

\---

Stars fading but I linger on, dear -  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this…

\---

_“I want to know everything about you, Yuuri,” Victor says, soft, steady, simple. There’s some underlying erotic tone to it that Yuuri doesn’t think was there when Victor actually said it to his face when he came to Japan. Then again, nothing happening right now is anything that happened when Victor came to Japan._

_“Tell me everything, Yuuri,” Victor whispers from where he is on top of Yuuri, straddling him. Victor’s cheek brushes Yuuri’s and it makes Yuuri shiver._

_What does Victor want to know? Why does he want to know it? Yuuri thinks to ask these things but he can’t, he can’t talk or speak up, he’s gone completely mute._

_“Your favorite food, your favorite color, if there’s a girl you like.”_

_Victor pulls back to look at Yuuri on that one and Yuuri notices how dark his eyes are. Full of heat, full of daring, they’re utterly entrancing, but at the same time Yuuri feels like he can’t hold his gaze._

_Yuuri wants to yell that he doesn’t like any girls, that he doesn’t have any feelings for any girls, that he has feelings for Victor and Victor only and he has since forever. But his voice is gone and all he can do is listen and watch and feel. And all of the sudden he can feel Victor’s hand running down his side, soft and gentle._

_“Do you have feelings for me, Yuuri?”_

_Yuuri curses the fact he can’t talk and just arches up into Victor in reply as if to say yes, yes, I do, I swear. Victor doesn’t seem to take the hint._

_“How do you see me, Yuuri?”_

_His lips are brushing Yuuri’s and Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut because holy shit he feels like he’s on fire._

_“How you would like to see me is more important though,” Victor mutters. He presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “Would you like to see me as a lover?”_

_“Yes,” Yuuri gasps, having suddenly managed to talk. He believes he only managed it because he wanted to so much. He feels as though he might have ruptured some blood vessel if he had had to stay silent for much longer. “Yes, God, yes,” Yuuri goes on, sighing._

_“That’s quite an enthusiastic answer, Yuuri,” Victor hums. Yuuri’s breath hitches when he feels Victor’s palm slide itself across Yuuri’s abdomen, his very lower abdomen like skirting dangerous territory lower abdomen. “But I suppose I could give you the same answer,” Victor goes on. Yuuri tilts his head back and lets out a soft noise. There’s an ache but at the same time a flood of relief. To hear Victor say that is like landing a jump you could never land before. Knowing that Victor would never actually say that is like a elbow to the ribs._

_“I’ve always thought you were attractive, Yuuri, but now that I’m seeing you up close, now that I’m really getting to know you, well, I’m speechless,” Victor says, and Yuuri knows that this is definitely a dream but he doesn’t want to wake up quite yet._

_“Ah,” Yuuri breathes out when suddenly Victor is on his neck, kissing and sucking. Yuuri then realizes that not only can he now speak but he can move too and he wraps his arms around Victor, twines his legs around him, pulls him closer. Victor doesn’t hesitate, just leans into Yuuri’s touch, melts into him. Yuuri’s breath comes in heavy pants as his hips start grinding upwards. There’s friction between them and it’s so good Yuuri feels like he wants to cry. Victor’s name starts falling from his lips over and over until it’s like a waterfall interspersed with other words, pleading words. Yuuri doesn’t really want to wake up at all, really ever, but then again, you can’t live in a dream forever._

\---

Yuuri wakes up and the first thing he realizes is that he’s sweating a lot and it’s extremely hot. He doesn’t even open his eyes, he just realizes that he’s breathing like he was just in the middle of running. And then the dream he was having slowly comes to mind as he’s being pulled out of it. And then the fact that he’s achingly hard comes to present itself. And all of these things happening all at once make Yuuri want to tear his hair out.

He groans softly as he tears off the covers and takes a deep breath. He pauses for just a second to go over the dream, to try and catch his breath. He swallows thickly and the sheer weight of the situation crashes down on him with a terrible horrible force.

Yuuri has had dreams like that before. He’s not proud of the fact, but he has, it’s true. Thinking of Victor like that, it’s happened. It’s never happened when Victor has been only a few rooms over from Yuuri.

Yuuri is currently in Japan and so is Victor. Yuuri is currently in his house, and so is Victor. Yuuri has just awoken from a wet dream involving Victor who is in the vicinity. 

Yuuri feels as though, yes, he is definitely going to Hell.

He just can’t help it, it’s the way Victor has been talking to him. It’s the way Victor just… looks at him. All of it just builds and builds and being this close to Victor is like looking into the sun and Yuuri just fucking forgot his sunglasses.

Yuuri takes another breath and tries to collect himself. He tries to not freak out and tell himself that this is totally okay but Yuuri knows that nothing in this situation is actually okay.

Yuuri shifts where he’s lying on his bed and realizes exactly how hard he is and he squeezes his eyes shut. There’s no way he’s just falling back asleep with that. No way.

Yuuri bites his lip hard and keeps his eyes closed as he lets his right hand wander downwards, just slowly because he still feels incredibly wrong about this whole ordeal. When it gets to the band of his sweatpants he pauses. This is wrong. God this feels so wrong. But Yuuri’s hand keeps going.

It creeps into his sweatpants and past his boxers and he slowly shifts his hips so he can push them down a little and pull out his cock. He sucks in a breath at just the contact of skin on skin. He slowly wraps his hand around himself and shifts around a little more in bed. He pauses for a second, just to consider the wrongness of the situation, but then he takes another breath and gives his cock one stroke, two strokes, three strokes, and then soon he’s falling into a rhythm, just a normal, comfortable one, nothing extraordinary, just something to push him over the edge.

He tries to even out his breathing and not think of Victor. But how is he supposed to do that? It is decidedly extremely difficult to think of things other than Victor when engaging in activities like this. And that dream. God, Yuuri can only imagine what it would be like to have Victor that close, to have him there like that in that kind of context. In some sexual context. To have him kissing Yuuri, to have him touching Yuuri. 

Yuuri gives one long, slow stroke to his cock and holds back a groan when he remembers what Victor’s eyes looked like in that dream. Yuuri is sure now that he’s never going to look Victor straight in the eye ever again on any occasion.

Yuuri speeds up his hand a little bit because as much as he’d love to just lay there and fantasize about Victor, the whole Victor being in the vicinity thing is still freaking him out a little and putting him on edge. So he lets his hips fuck up into his fist and slowly lets his filter go, thinking of all the ways Victor could touch him or talk to him. The ways he could kiss Yuuri, the ways he could fuck him…

Yuuri has to hold back what would have been a very loud moan at that, and it only takes him a few more seconds before he’s coming, letting that last thought linger in his mind as he rides out the waves of his orgasm and settles back into his bed feeling hot and boneless and very dirty.

He lets out a shaky breath and finally opens his eyes. He realizes now that he can’t just fall back asleep because there’s come on his shirt and he can’t just leave it there so now he has to actively get up and do something about it. He scolds himself for that fact, but lets it be since there’s really no avoiding it and there was no avoiding that dream to begin with.

Yuuri isn’t so sure he’s going to be able to handle being this close to Victor anymore.

\---

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me.

\---

_“White roses or pink?”_

_“Pink.”_

_“Pink?”_

_Victor’s tone is incredulous and Yuuri kind of wants to laugh. He just nods from where he’s slumped on their couch, his feet on the arm of it._

_“Yeah,” he replies, glancing over at Victor who’s sitting cross legged on the floor and looking down at their coffee table which is full of different books on flowers and cakes and things of the sort. “Put them with baby’s breath and they’ll look good,” Yuuri goes on._

_“As centerpieces?” Victor goes on, looking down at one book about flowers, flipping through the pages. “I was thinking calla lilies,” Victor murmurs. Yuuri shoots him a skeptical look and Victor just raises his eyebrows. “What? I like them.”_

_“I like them too, but not as centerpieces,” Yuuri sighs, slowly sitting up._

_“Roses are so predictable though,” Victor argues, gaining an eye roll from Yuuri._

_“What about daisies then?”_

_“Too simple.”_

_“Okay,” Yuuri begins, drawing out the word as he stands up from the couch. He stretches his arms over his head with a groan. They’ve been doing this for far too long. “How about we discuss dinner instead?”_

_“I thought we agreed on steak,” Victor frowns up at Yuuri who smiles and shakes his head._

_“Our dinner for right now,” Yuuri says, stepping around the coffee table and offering his hand down at Victor. “We’ve been doing this all day and I’m hungry,” Yuuri says, waggling his fingers in invitation. Victor sighs but reaches up and takes his hands so Yuuri can pull Victor up so he’s standing._

_“Mm, it has been a long day I suppose,” Victor sighs. Yuuri nods._

_“Very long,” he agrees._

_“Are there leftovers?” Victor questions, watching Yuuri lean over and shut one of the books Victor had been inspecting on flowers._

_“No, I ate them for lunch,” Yuuri tells him. Victor lets out an exaggerated sigh of what sounds like disbelief and Yuuri grins. “We’ll get take out. I’m too tired to cook,” Yuuri tells him, yawning as if on cue._

_“Only if it’s from that Thai place down the street,” Victor jumps in._

_“Fair enough,” Yuuri sighs with a nod. “Ah, I’ll be glad when we don’t have to keep all these books on our coffee table,” Yuuri says, looking down at them._

_“Is that you’re way of saying you just want to get this wedding over with?” Victor teases. Yuuri looks back up at him and smiles, nudging him. Victor smiles back and wraps his arms around Yuuri._

_“No,” Yuuri disagrees. “But I have to admit I’ll be a little glad when the wedding is over,” Yuuri admits. Victor kisses him softly._

_“Why’s that?” he hums._

_“Because then we’ll be officially married. And we can begin our officially married life together,” Yuuri informs him. Victor smiles at him, a sparkle in his eye._

_“Well, you make a very good point there.”_

\---

Yuuri wakes up slowly from the dream, everything still hazy. It’s light out, and after only a few seconds Yuuri recognizes that it’s pretty early from the light coming through the windows. He closes his eyes to stretch and groan.

“Are you awake?” he hears, mumbled from behind him. Yuuri registers the solid warmth of a body behind him and he nods.

“Yeah,” he sighs, wriggling around a bit under the covers.

“Good morning,” Victor says, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri smiles softly.

“Morning,” he replies. “What time is it?”

“About eight,” Victor tells him.

“Too early,” Yuuri groans.

“Well, you’re awake,” Victor says, nuzzling into the back of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri takes a breath and lets it out before smiling a little at the remembrance of the dream.

“So, I had the craziest dream last night,” Yuuri begins, turning his head a little.

“Mm, what was it?” Victor inquires. Yuuri fights back a smile.

“Well, you were in the dream,” Yuuri explains, piquing Victor’s interest.

“Oh, was I?”

“Yes,” Yuuri nods.

“What was I doing?”

“Well,” Yuuri begins, awkwardly rolling over so that he can face Victor. “You were planning. For a wedding. Our wedding. We were getting married in the dream,” Yuuri says as if he’s awestruck. “I mean, can you imagine? Us? Married?” 

Yuuri snakes his right hand down to find Victor’s. When he does, he interlaces their fingers, and their wedding rings clink together. The action has Victor grinning.

“Wow,” Victor marvels, shaking his head. “Surely that is the most unhinged dream I have ever heard of.”

“I know right?” Yuuri sighs, pressing forwards to give Victor a light kiss. “Craziest dream I’ve had about you.”

“So you’ve had more dreams about me?” Victor questions. Yuuri blushes but nods.

“More than I care to share,” Yuuri says. “Did you ever dream about me?” Yuuri asks, trying to shift the spotlight. Victor nods.

“Many a time.”

“All good I hope?” Yuuri supposes, earning a grin from Victor.

“Yes. All good.”

“Good. I can say the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> what did ya think??? good??? bad??? in the middle?? tell me!! comments and kudos and feedback and all forms of interaction are appreciated so very much!! thank you friends for reading, i hope that all of you are doing well and having good dreams <3


End file.
